Akito Jr Series
by oddone4ever
Summary: I'm not very good at summeries. Akito has a child and everyone knows. She comes back so she can kill Akito but Yuki, Kyo, Haru, and everyone else wont let her. See what happenes. PLEASE READ! and reveiw! See I'm not good with summeries.
1. Thoru Meet Aki

Tohru meet Akito Jr.

She silently walked into the Sohma household. They were stupid and left the door unlocked. She wasn't trying to sneak in, she was just unnaturally quiet. Then she smelled something cooking in the kicthen. She walked towards the kitchen following the smell. She saw a girl cooking she was about medium hight.

"Hello!" Aki said happily.

"EH! Oh! um, hello! Uh, who are you?" Tohru asked.

"I'm Aki. I smelled you cooking and came to meet the cook! It smells wonderful." she said.

"Oh! Thank you! Try some." Tohru grabbed a bowl and put some of the food into it. Aki took it and ate some.

"OH! I've never tasted anything so good! You have talent! What's your name?" Aki asked.

"Tohru. I'm glad you like it! Would you like to stay for dinner?" Tohru liked Aki and would love to have her stay for dinner.

"I couldn't intrude. Where's Kyo and everybody else?" Aki asked. Tohru was a bit shocked that she knew them but didn't really think anything of it.

"They're out shopping. We needed a few things so they volenteered. Shirgure is in his office." Tohru said.

"Thanks! I'll be right back." Aki said and went to find Shirgure. She found him in office sleeping. "Shirgure! Shirgure wake up!" she yelled in his ear. His eyes fluttered open.

"Huh? Aki!" Shirgure jumped up and hugged her.

"Let go...can't breathe!" Aki said.

"Oh, heheh. What brings you here?"Shigure asked

"I came to see everybody. I havn't seen you all in so long. I also came to see if Kyo and Yuki got stronger." Aki said. "They havn't have they?" She asked.

"Nope! I better get back to work." Shirgure sat down and instanly fell asleep. Aki walked out of his office and went back to the kitchen. Tohru was laying out dishes and plates of food.

"So, when's dinner?" Aki asked, Since Yuki and Kyo weren't there she would wait until they were.

"Oh! You'll stay?" Tohru asked. Aki shook her head. "Kyo, Yuki, Haru, and Momiji should be back right about now!" Thoru said enthusasticly. Just then the door opened and they boys walked in.

"We're back!" Haru called. Aki walked into the living room and every one froze.

"When'd she get here?" Kyo asked.

"Not to happy to see me are you? Too bad, I thought I might come and see you all but I see I'm not wanted. You'll just have to wait until after dinner to see me leave." Aki said. A smirck appeared on her face.

"I'm not hungry." Kyo started to go upstairs but Aki stopped him. She had a dark look on her face.

"Tohru made this hot meal so you wouldn't starve and you are going to eat it. Even if I have to stuff it down your throat." Aki said. Kyo glared at her but she just let it go.

"Fine." Kyo growled in defeat.

"Yay! Aki-chan are you staying the night?" Momiji-kun asked.

"I might if a certain someone behaves and does everything I tell him." Aki said. Kyo growled.

"You better mean the stupid rat!" Kyo shouted. Aki looked at him and got up. She walked over to him.

"Are you looking for a fight?" Aki asked, she was as tall as Rin. Sometimes you couldn't even tell them apart.

"What if I am?" Kyo asked, he was trying to be smart but failed horribly.

"Then I'll just have to give you one!" Aki said. She started to draw her arm back but Haru stopped her.

"If you are going to fight do it outside some people like to eat in peace." Haru stated. He had already started eating, and was referring to himself.

"Whatever, sorry Momiji-kun. I'm not spending the night." Momiji-kun sighed.

"Rin-chan, Kisa-chan, and Hiro-kun would love to see you. I know! Tohru do we have enough food for three more people?" Momiji asked.

"Yes!" Tohru nodded happily. She always made extra becasue you never knew when someone unexpected might show up, as this often happened.

"Good! I'll go call Rin-chan, Kisa-chan, and Hiro-chan!" Momiji ran over to the phone and called each one of them. Hiro was over at Kisa's so Momiji didn't have to call his house. "Rin-chan wasn't home but Hiro-kun and Kisa-chan are comming over! They sounded so happy on the phone they are probaly running as fast as they can just to see Aki-chan!" Momiji cried happily.

"Calm down Momiji-kun!" Tohru said. There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Aki went to the door and opened it. She was tackled by Kisa and Hiro. "Ahhh! That tickles!" Aki cried the two were tickling her. "Okay, okay, thats enough." Aki said. Kisa and Hiro got off of her. "It's nice to see you guys to!"

"Aki-neechan! It's wonderful to see you again!" Kisa said.

"Yeah, when Momiji told us you were in town we accidently hung up on

him and ran over here as fast as we could." Hiro said, he was smiling.

"So how's Akito?" Kyo asked knowing that she hated to hear the name. Her features went dark and she turned to Kyo.

"This is a happy time don't burn it down with his disgusting name!" Aki growled. Kisa ran behind Tohru and hid.

"It's hard not to, considering that you are his daughter." Kyo said. Instantly her fist hit him in the jaw.

"Say it again and you will be sprouting dasies faster than you can say 'oops'. Go eat dinner" she growled. Kyo got up and rubbed his jaw. He listened to her reluctantly. He actually knew better than to make her mad when she was in her 'evil' mode.

"Y you're Akito's daughter? What's you animal?" Tohru asked.

"Yes, don't say his name. I am an outcast like Kyo. I am the fox. Save some dinner for me. I'll be back." Aki opened the door, walked out and, slammed the door behind her. Kisa had quietly came in behind Tohru. Tohru didn't hear her.

"Where'd Aki-neechan go?" Kisa asked.

"EH!" Tohru jumped up and turned around. "Oh Kisa-chan, you scared me. I don't know where she went. She told me she'd be back." Tohru picked Kisa up and went back out to the kitchen. Kisa went to her chair and sat down to dinner. They ate in silence. Nothing had gone how it was supposed to. All she wanted was to get into a couple of fights see everyone again and have someone not mention Akito. She sighed from her place in a tree. Aki hated to the depths of hell that she was Akito's daughter.

"I guess I had better get back. I don't want to worry Kisa-chan or Hiro-kun" She lept out of the tree and walked back to the Shoma house. When she got there no one was up. 'It is that late? Oh, well. I'll see Kisa in the morning. Aki opened he frigde and got out the leftovers. She shoved them onto a plate and into the microwave. She was to engrossed in her evil thoughts to hear Kisa and Hiro sneak down stairs. The mirowave beeped and she got her food. She sat down at the table. She was about ot take a bite but...

"Aki-neechan! You're back!" Aki nearly fell out of her chair when she heard Kisa.

"Kisa! Don't sneak up behind me!" Aki said. She usally didn't use just Kisa's name. Kisa looked down at her feet. "I'm sorry it's just that you scared me. Do I have to tickle you and wake everyone up?" Aki asked. Kisa didn't reply.

"Don't you make Kisa upset! I'll pumble you!" Hiro growled. Aki looked over at him.

"Calm down lover-boy. I guess I'll have to tickle you both!" Aki grabbed each of them and started tickling their ribs they tryed to get her back but she was floating in the air upside down. Kisa and Hiro laughed so loud that they woke up every one including Shirgure. Yuki was the first one there, he smiled and laughed a little. Haru was the next one to come.

"Hey Aki, don't look down." he said. Aki looked down to see that she was floating, she shrugged and went back to tickleing the two children. Haru tried to get Aki to come down so they could get her back but she refused. Kyo walked in and saw what was going on. He turned around, went back upstairs and fell back alsleep. Shigure could tell what was going on from insdie his office so, he put ear plugs in and started to 'work'. Momiji-kun went in and got tickled along with Kisa and Hiro. Even though he was older he was and would always be a child at heart. The last person to come in was Tohru. When she saw Aki floating she gasped. Aki turned to the gasp and fell out of the air.

"Whoa!" she fell and landed on her back just below her neck. The three 'tickled ones' took this opertunity to get Aki back. "No! No! NOOOOO!" she said as she was being tickled. Aki was out of breath, no matter how hard she tried to keep her ticklish spots a secret Kisa, Hiro and Momiji always knew where they were. "Ya know you three are going to be the end of me!" Aki said sarcasticly. Kisa Hiro and Momiji started laughing again. Kisa and Hiro yawned. Aki picked them up and carried them to thier rooms that they would be staying in. Kisa grabbed Aki's shirt. Aki looked down at Kisa.

"Will you spend the night with me, Aki-neechan?" Kisa asked sweetly. When Kisa used that voice Aki couldn't say no and Kisa knew that. She always used that to her advangtage.

"Alright, but if I get in trouble it's your fault." Aki crawled into Kisa's bed and layed down. Soon after Kisa fell asleep. Aki's mind was too full for her to go to sleep right away. Five minutes after Aki fell sleep with Kisa in her lap. She was leaning aginst the wall for support. Even though Aki was sleeping she was fully aware of everything that moved. Kisa never moved when she slept. Kisa was perfectly still.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o Next Morning

Yuki walked in the door to wake Kisa up. Aki was asleep against the wall and Kisa was in her lap. He bet that if Hiro had seen the picture he would have been very jealous. Yuki started to close the door.

"Don't bother, I'm already awake. Kisa-chan, wake up. Breakfast is going to be ready soon." Kisa slowly opened her eyes, she saw Yuki, in the door way and Aki's soft eyes looking down at her.

"Aki-neechan, can I sleep a little longer?" Kisa asked. Aki shook her head. Kisa layed back down.

"We'll be down in about half an hour. If aren't come and get us, knock first. We don't want you walking in on us, getting dressed. Well Kisa getting dressed." Aki said. Kisa was already alsleep. Yuki nodded and closed the door behind him. He walked down stairs and his breakfast was already served. It was chocolate chip pancakes. Yuki had four on his plate. It was almost time for school and Tohru was no where to be seen.(A/n: It's not really time for school, Tohru just thinks it is)

"Where's Tohru-san?" Yuki asked.

"Getting ready, she just got finished making breakfast when you went to go get Kisa up. She should be down in a few minutes. Tohru came running down stairs.

"Yuki-kun! I hoped you liked breakfast! OH! It's that time already? We'll be late! Where's Kyo-kun?" She asked as she freaked out.

"Tohru, it's Saturday. Are you feeling alright?" Yuki asked.

"Yes, I guess I'm living one day behind.yawn I think I'll go take a nap, It took me forever to make those pancakes. Enjoy!" She walked out of the room and went to her bedroom.

"You know we should do something for her. She always makes us our meals and cleans. Remember what it was like before she came? You couldn't walk one step without garbage falling on you." Shigure had finally come out of his office and was eating a pancake. She always made extra for him so all he had to do was heat it up or get it out of the firdge. Yuki looked at him.

"That wouldn't have been a problem if you knew how to clean. Go look in you office. Tohru has to clean it every day!" Yuki said. They heard footsteps comming down the stairs. Hiro walked in the kitchen door.

"Is Kisa-chan awake yet?" he asked.

"No, Kisa-chan is still upstairs with Aki-chan. Kisa-chan was tired so Aki-chan let her sleep. They should be down soon. Eat something while you wait." Yuki said handing Hiro a small plate of pancakes. Hiro ate them all. Then he sat down and watched t.v. He was watching an anime. He laughed so hard that Yuki came out of the kitchen to see what was so funny. Hiro was watching InuYasha. It was the episode when InuYasha got his hand stuck to a boulder. Yuki laughed to. It was a really funny episode. Aki-chan and Kisa-chan had snuck down stiars and ran out the door.

"Where do you want to go for breakfast?" Aki asked. Kisa looked down while thinking.

"Can Tohru-neechan come with us? It doesn't feel right just leaving her here with all the boys." Kisa said. Aki nodded.

"Get onto my back we are going to her bedroom window." Kisa got on her back. Aki found Tohru's bed room and luckily there was a tree right next to it for easy acsess. Aki started climbing the tree. It was an easy tree to climb. Soon enough they were right next to Tohru's window. Aki knocked on it. Tohru came and opened her window.

"How'd you get up here? Why are you up here?" she asked. She had a look that showed her confusion.

"We wanted to know if you wanted to go out for breakfast with us." Aki said. Kisa nodded.

"Sure, I'll met you downstairs." she started to close the window but Aki stopped her.

"No we aren't telling the boys. Leave a note saying you went out with us." Aki said. She wasn't going to let anyone spoil today. Tohru nodded she quickly wrote down what Aki told her and put it on her bed.

"How am I going to get down?" she asked worriedly.

"I'll carry you. Kisa-chan get back onto my back. I have to take you down first." Aki said. Kisa climbed up onto her back. Aki climbed down the tree and then back up for Tohru. "Get on. Don't worry I wont let you fall." Tohru climbed out of her window and onto Aki's back. She clung to Aki in a death grip. To Aki it was just a light squeese. She safely got Tohru to the ground. "Let's go! But to where?" Aki asked.

"How about to Chucky Cheeses?" Kisa asked.

"Alrihgt with you Tohru-chan?" Aki asked. Tohru nodded. "To Chucky Cheeses!" Aki said happily. Aki, Kisa, and Tohru walked down the street. Kisa's hand was in Aki's and Tohru's as well. So it looked like this:

Aki-Kisa-Tohru

"Here we are!" Aki said. The were standing outside of a chesse colored building. They walked inside and were greeted by a giant mouse. Aki growled at the person in the costume. She didn't like it when they came near her. The person took the hint and stayed away. They bought pizza and lots of tokens for Kisa to use so she could play games. When ever Kisa couldn't win something she would go to Aki or Tohru for help. Whatever game Aki played she won. By the time the pizza was gone Kisa still had about 100 tokens left. Kisa was trying to hit the jackpot on a game and couldn't. So she asked Tohru to help, she tried 5 times with no sucsess. Aki held her hand out and Kisa handed her a token. Aki put it in the game. The first time around she hit the jackpot. The machine was pouring out tickets. Kisa gave Aki another token and she gat the jackpot again. They kept up until the machine had run out of tickets. Then a person from the staff came over.

"I'm sorry but I have to ask you to leave." he said.

"Why?" Aki asked darkly.

"Well, we saw how you emptied out this game in a matter of seconds and we don't want that to happen to the other games. That's why." he pointed to the door. Aki growled. He faltered for a second.

"**Who are you to tell me what to do? This is a place for people to come and have fun. If you throw us out you will regret it.** "Aki said coldly.

"I'm sorry but you have to go. Now please go-" Aki's hand had found it's way to his neck and wrapped itself around it.

"**What was that? I'm sure you didn't tell us to leave am I right?**" she said more than asked. He didn't say anything. Then he nodded 'no'. No as in he did tell them to leave. Aki threw him across the room and into a wall. Her eyes were clouded over with rage and hatred. She develpoed this because of Akito.. He had always gotten her mad and wouldn't let her express it so it had built up inside. When she let it go or someone was messing with Kisa, Hiro, or Momiji, she would loose control and hurt the person alot. It was like when Haru turned black but 50 times worse. Kisa started to pull Aki slowly to the door. Aki pulled Kisa back to a game then she smashed it in. Then she stormed to the door. When she opened it she ripped it off its hinges. Kisa was still attached to Aki. Aki had wrapped her hand around Tohru's arm and was making her run to keep up with her. Finally she picked Kisa up in her arms and told Tohru to climb on to her back and hang on as tight as she could. Aki ran all the way back to the Shoma house. She put Kisa on the ground and Tohru slid off of Aki's back. Kisa ran inside and told Haru what happened. He ran outside and grabbed Aki. Yuki ran outside when he saw her eyes from the couch. Then Kyo came out to see what the comontion was, he grabbed ahold of her to but on the other side because he didn't want to be near the 'damn rat'. They slowly dragged her into the house. When they got her near a closet Kisa opened the door and they pushed her in. Yuki, Haru, and Kyo puched against the door with all their might. She hand no problem opening the door. They flew through the air and laned on a couch a chair and the floor. Kyo was the unlucky one and landed on the floor.

"Aki-neechan! Stop! If you like I'll make the anger go away!" Kisa threw her arms around Aki but it had no effect. Hiro came downstairs when he heard the three boys land on the chair, couch, and floor. He ran and threw his arms around Kisa and Aki. It still didn't even make her flinch. She pushed them off of her and walked out the still open door.

"We have to catch her!" Yuki said. They couldn't just let her go she would kill anybody

"Th-that was Aki?" Tohru asked comming out of her daze.

"Yes." Yuki ran out the door followed by Haru, Kyo, and Shigure who had just got up. They all ran after her. Three of them distracted her while Shgure snuck up behind her to knock her out. It worked. They carried her back into the house and threw her into the closet. The gabbed all the furuture they could find and put it up against the door. They also had Tohru, Kisa, and Hiro lean up against the door. Yuki, Kyo, Haru, and Shigure were pushing to keep her in. After about on hour she settled down. They relaxed and sat down. When they were sure she wasn't in her 'evil' mode they put everything back where it belonged.

"We shouldn't let her out yet. Who ever wants to go in and talk to her can but they have to close the door behind them." Shigure said. Everyone nodded.

"I'll go." Tohru opened the door and walked in.

"They wont let me out will they?" said a voice. Tohru didn't know it. She was getting worried that it wasn't a good idea to let Aki stay in the house.

"No, would you mind if I asked you to tell me what happened to make you have that temper?" Tohru asked.

"I'll tell you, tell anyone and I will kill you. I mean it. As you know I am the only daughter of Akito. He would do the same to me as he does anybody, but worse becasue I was his daughter and an outcast. He would put me dark, cold, small rooms for months at a time. He would hit me and so on. He wouldn't chance me getting mad at him so he would put me in something like this closest after he hit me. So I held all my hatred and agner towards him inside and wouldn't let it out. Now wen ever I get mad I mean really mad That side of me will rise and I will kill someone if they get me mad enough. There just remeber If you tell anyone about this I swear I will kill you even if I have to kill everyone else to get to you. I will even kill Kisa. Leave." she said. Tohru had figured that she had not completely gone back to normal. Tohru got up and left the closet.

"Has she gone back to normal?" Kyo asked. She shook her head no.

"I don't think she will any time soon. Remember how long we had to keep her in a closest last time." Haru said. "Three whole days. Even then she still wasn't totally back to normal." Haru said. Tohru didn't now anyone who could stay that mad for long.

"When she comes out no one mention Akito. Unless you want to die." Shigure said enthusasticly. Everyone glared at him. "Alright, alright! Sheesh no need to yell it. I know I'm not wanted. I'm just saying!" He retreated back into his office.

"Anyone going in next?" Kyo asked. He looked over to Kisa, she was crying.

"This wouldn't have happened if I didn't suggest Chucky Cheeses." Kisa mumbled. Hiro was comforting her.

"It wasn't your fault, it was that jerk who was to lazy to put more tickets into the machine." Hiro said. Kisa nodded and her crying let up. She still had some tears but not many.

"I think it would be best if you and Hiro-kun went home." Yuki said. "We'll call you when she's back to normal." They nodded and went to Kisa's house. Kisa was still upset that Aki had gotten so mad. After Kisa left Yuki went into the closest.

"What do you want?" Aki's voice was still full of anger and hatred.

"I want you to go back to normal Aki-chan." Yuki said,

"You want me to let HER take her body back? You wish! I'm not going to. All this closest does in infurriates me more!" she growled.

"Fine, let us know when the normal Aki-chan comes back." Yuki turned and left.

"Did it work?" Kyo asked.

"No, you stupid cat. If it did she wouldn't be in the closet." Yuki said.

"Damn rat!" Kyo growled and went upstairs. You could hear his door slam all the way to the kitchen. Tohru was in the kitchen making lunch for them all. She didn't know if Aki would eat while she in this state. But nevertheless she made some for her to. Tohru was making noodles. She knew Haru would eat them. In the living room Yuki was watching t.v. He wasnted to keep his mind off of Aki. He was watching a stupid show. In the closest Aki was thinkning of ways to get out and no one would know. She was determinded to kill Akito. Even if the family got handed to her she didn't care. She just wanted Aktio dead. While she was cooped up in the closest Yuki had just answered the door. Momiji-kun had just got home from shopping with a couple of his friends.

"Where's Aki-chan?" he asked.

"In the closest. I wouldn't go in if I were you. She probaly has been plotting how to kill Akito or get out without us finding out so she can go kill Akito." Yuki said.

"What got Aki-chan so mad that she had to get locked up?" Momiji-kun asked.

"Someone at Chucky Cheeses. They told them to leave just because they were lazy." Yuki said. He would have said more but he was memorizeed by the t.v.

"What are you watching?" Momiji-kun sat himslef down on the couch next to Yuki and watched a really stupid show. The only reason they were watching it was because it was funny. It was stupid but funny. She hoped that they were watching something really good so they wouldn't see the door open. She opened the door a crack.

"Don't even try it Aki. I know your tricks. Get back into the closest." Yuki said not even looking up from the t.v. She crawled back in and Yuki put the bookcase in font of the door That way if she got out they would hear the book case fall and get over there before she could go anywhere.

"Damn you Yuki! Just let me out so I can kill Akito!" she growled.

"I am not letting you out. You need to go back to nomal Aki-chan."Yuki was looking at the t.v...still.

"Lunch is done!" Tohru annunced. Everyone ran into the kitchen, expect for Aki. She was still in the closest. When she was in this 'mode' she wouldn't eat. She wasn't hungry. Tohru moved the bookcase and came into the closest. "Here, I thought you might be hungry." Tohru handed Aki the bowl of noodles.

"I'm not hungry. You might want to leave it in here for when I go back to 'normal'" Aki said. Tohru did as Aki suggested. She got up out of the closest and went to eat in the kicthen.

"Hey, when Aki-chan goes back to normal why don't we go on a vacation? It would be fun! Kisa-chan and Hiro-kun are invivted to! We should go to a summer house!" Momiji exclaimed. Everyone thought it was a good idea but there was one flaw,...

"One thing, it's in the middle of the school year. Why would he just for some unknown reason go on a vacation?" Yuki asked.

"We could say that we are all going to visit our sick grandmother!" Momiji said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why waould Tohru-san go and see out sick Grandmaother? She's not family." Shigure asked. He had come out of his office to get somte thing to eat and drink.

"Umm..." Momiji trailed off thinking of an excuse. "AH! She went somewhere else. Example: While we went to visit our sick grandmother we forced her to go on vaction and that we would come and get her when we got back!" Momiji was on a roll. He was thinking that if someone asked him what EMC2 was he would know the answer.

"It might work." Yuki said. Kyo had just comedown from his room.

"Damn rat!" he mumbled under his breath. He dished himself out some food and went back upsatirs.

"I'm going to go chech on Aki-chan." Tohru went into the living room and to the closest. She opened the door. Aki's food was gone and Aki was staring at the back of the closest.

"Now you both sides of me." Aki said.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Authors notes:

Author: I don't own Fruits Basket I do own Aki and the plot.

Aki: You don't own me! GRRRRR...

Haru: Chill Aki.

Kyo: Oh let her be. She's cranky because she's in the closest.

Aki: I'll come out there and kick your ass!

Kyo: Try it!

Haru: Guys, Chill! We have all next chapter to fight!

Aki: Shut up Haru! Whack

Author: No swearing Did I just hit Aki?

Haru and Kyo: Yes!

Aki:**Oh creator! Come 'ere a second!** chaces after Author. Grabbs Plank and hit Author 5 times over head with it

Author: OW! DARN! That hurts! Note to self: Do NOT, I repeat Do NOT hit Aki.

Aki: Damn straight!

Kyo: Are you going to kick my ass or what?

Haru: You guys are hopless --'

Shigure: You can fight just don't do it my house. Kyo destroys it enough by himself

Aki: Oh go to your office and 'work'!

Kyo: Yeah! What she said! points to Aki

Haru: Here have some soda Hands Aki spicked sodawith out knowinf itIt might calm you down.

Aki: MMM! What did you put in this stuff? It's good! Drinks 15 in 15 seconds and still isnt drunk

Kyo: Hey! I want some!

Haru: Fine hands Kyo some soda

Author: That isn't the soda from the door on the fridge is it?

Haru: Yes it is why?

Author: Its spicked! AHHH! I'm getting minors drunk!

Aki: Hey I've already had 35 and I'm not drunk! Drinks another Still isn't drunk

Kyo: Ohhh! Pretty Lights! AHHH! The pretty lights move! Kyo falls onto couch and passes out

Haru: Not to give him more than two. What number are you on?

Aki: 99. Man, I have to get the recipe! Or just come over here every night.

Haru: We have to invite Yuki

Aki:Yuki!

Author: No you're not getting Yuki drunk to!

Aki: I'm not drunk! I can still walk in a straight line and all the other stuff!

Haru: Me too! I'll show you! Does everything that police make you do if they think you are drunk and driving Gets a 100 See?

Aki: Yeah yeah yeah, watch this. Does triple back flip in the air beat that!

Author: This is not a acrobatic compatition!

Yuki: You called?

Aki: Yeah! Here have some soda Hands Yuki a soda

Yuki: Thanks, I think. What's in it?

Aki: Welcome! Haru you still have to beat my triple back flip! I don't know but it tastes good! Yuki takes a sip

Haru: Okay! turns into ed from FMA

Aki and Yuki: The shrimp from Fullmetal Alchemist! ED!

Haru: No I brought him here so that's the real Ed!

Ed: I am not little! Or a Runt! Or anything Short or small!

Aki: rolls on floor Laughing Head off Ed you are so funny for a second I thought you were serious!

Author: He is! RUN HE'S GONNA BLOW! Everybody runs and hides behind things

Aki:Whatever!

Yuki: I think you should run Aki-chan Finshished soda and started another. Isn't drunk...Yet

Aki: turns towards reader Well better go before this gets bloody! See Ya!

Everybody execpt Ed: BYE BYE! ed in back ground: I Edawrd Elric will fight you with my entire body and soul!

Aki: Ed shut up! Hits Ed over head with metal base ball bat

Ed: ...KO'd

Aki:There. That's better smiles sweetly

Author: Sorry I messed up on the spelling to the chapter thingy and I don't know how to fix it. Sorry! Okay this is my first fiction so please don't yell at me! Please! Knees and begs at reader feet PLEASE! Okay bye bye. PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Two Days Already Gone

"Momiji-kun, when is this vacation going to be if we find an excuse so Tohru-san can go?" Haru asked. Momiji looked down at the floor. He was thinking.

"When ever we get the idea! Now time to think this over, everybody in the kichten execpt Aki and Shigure!" Momiji-kun yelled so everyone could hear him. Kyo reluctantly came down from his bedroom.

"Why'd you call me down?" Kyo asked. He was doing something and he didn't want to be interupted. It was a 'school' project.

"We all need to put something in, Aki can't because she'd kill us all and Shirgure has to work on his stupid book." Momiji-kun said smiling. Kyo mumbled something and sat down. What he mumbled sounded something like 'damn rabbit making me come down here just to write on a stupid pecice of paper'. No one payed attention to him.

"Now, where will we go and how will we get Tohru to come with us? What excuse will we use?" Yuki asked. He said it loud enough so everyone could hear him even though they were talking.

"Anyone have a hat?" everyone turned to the closest that Aki was in. She always had a hat with her. "Who's going?" Kyo asked.

"I will, if anthing happens don't come after me." Haru said.

"Like I would!" Kyo said sarcasticly. Haru walked bravley to the closest. Opened the door and walked in.

"Aki, can I borrow you hat?" Aki didn't move she was sleeping. "Aki! Aki wake up!" Haru yelled in her ear. Unfortunatly when someone yelled in her ear to wake her up she would lash out and punch them. She hit Haru square in the gut, he went flying out the door and landed on he floor just like Kyo had the night before. Aki was still sleeping. Haru went black, and went back to the closest. He kicked Aki in the side. She woke up and stood.

"What the hell! Can't you see I'm trying so sleep! Damn stupid Ox!" she yelled.

"**_Give me your hat!_**" Haru said.

"Wha! Hell no! My hat is my hat! Now go away Haru!" Aki growled. He still didn't leave.

"**_Just shut up and give me the hat, bitch!_**" Haru yelled.

"I told you-" Haru punched her across her face and sent her flying.

Everyone saw what was going on. Haru had to snap out of it or else he would die. Aki got up. She glared at Haru. Then she threw her shoe at him. It hit him right on the head.

"Nice aim Aki-chan!" Momiji-kun yelled to her. Haru fell onto the floor and was KO'd.

"Like to see him do that again. You know if you wanted my hat you could have waited until I was at least AWAKE!" she said empasizing the word awake. Momiji-kun smiled and Aki walked into the kitchen. "So what are you doing? I herd you talking about a vocation last night before I fell asleep." Aki said. Everyone looked at her. "What!" they looked away as fast as they could and went back to talking.

"Well we need and excuse so we can go on vaction and bring Tohru-san." Yuki said. Aki looked up at the ceilling in thought.. She got an idea.

"We say that Tohru had as sick Aunt and that we have to go away for something to do with our family, like a family reunion." Aki said, they all considered it. In the end it turned out that it was the best idea that they could come up with. It turned out that they didn't even need Kyo or that hat. Aki walked out to the living room where Haru was laying. She kicked him hard eough to wake him up. "Haru, wake up! Haru!" she yelled after seeing him stur. Haur sat up right when she yelled his name. "Good morning sleeping beauty!" Aki said sarcasticly. Haru rubbed his head.

"Man, you have really good aim. I need some tips! You should join our school. Then try out for the girls baseball team. The team might get good enough to where you can go against the boys baseball team" Haru joked.

"Whatever." she got up and walked away. Aki came back with an ice pack. "Here, put it where my shoe hit you.

"Doesn't you jaw hurt? I hit you there" Haru asked Aki shook her head no.

"You always underestimate me. Every one does. Oh well." She left Haru sitting on the floor with and ice pack on his head. He closed his eyes. The light was hurting them. She hit right where his head comes together. She was back in the kitchen. "Didn't you say you would call Kisa-chan when I went back to normal?" Aki asked Yuki.

"Yes I did!" Yuki ran to the phone and called Kisa-chan. Kisa came running over to see Aki. Kisa almost transformed out in public so she could get there faster. While they waited for Kisa, Aki called Hiro-kun. He lived closer so she figured they would get here at almost the sametime. They were in the middle of a sentence when two little kids jumped on Aki and tipped the chair she was sitting on over.

"Hi Aki-chan!"Hiro-kun happily said.

"Aki-neechan. I'm sorry, if I hadn't suggested Chucky Cheeses-" Aki put her fingers to Kisa's lips.

"It's not your fault. It's the owners fault for hiring someone to lazy to do their job. Wanna go to the arcade?" Kisa-chan and Hiro-kun nodded eagerly. "Okay anyone cooming with?" Haru wasn't gonna go anywhere, Yuki had something to do, Tohru needed a rest and Shigure was in his office 'working'. Kyo came downstairs and volenteired.

"I'll come." Kyo said.

"To the arcade we go!" Aki said. Hiro-kun walked be side Kisa and Kyo was next to Aki. Kisa was holding Aki's hand. So it looked like this.

Kyo Aki-Kisa Hiro

"What arcade are you going to? We passed five already!" Kyo said.

"The biggest one! Don't tell me you havn't been there. It's awesome! All the games you could imagine and more! They give you free food so you can keep playing and only spend you money on tokens for games." Aki said. Soon they saw a big dome comming out of the horizon. "That's the arcade Kyo." Aki said. They walked up to the door and they slid open so they could enter.

"It's Aki! Let's go meet her!" Some people came up to Aki and intoduced themselves. After she told them that she was spending time with her family they left. Three other kids came running over to her.

"Aki," one of the said. "Someone beat your high score!" Aki looked down to the little kids.

"I'll just have to fix that now wont I?" She went over to the game that her high scare was beaten and blaster the persons high score sky high. "They weren't much." Aki said. She walked over to the counter. "Hey could ya hook me up with some free tokens?" she asked.

"Aki! Sure hang on one second. Here's you box of tokens we always relfil!" The box was about as big and Aki. The person had a remote controled fork lift to put the box down.

"Holy shit! How'd you get so many free tokens?" Kyo asked.

"I beat all the high scres on everything. Go chech any game's high scores list. I am at the top. I am unbeatable." she said.

"Aki-neechan, how long did it take for you to win every game?" Kisa asked.

"Only three days. I didn't leave once." Aki said.

"Yeah yeah yeah, can we have tokens so we can go and play?" Hior-kun asked. Aki handed him about 300 tokens. She turned to Kisa and gave her 300 to.

"Go play, we have all day. In the mean time I'm starved. Oh Kyo help yourself to my tokens. If you want to come back and you don't have me with you, just tell them you are related to me they will drag this box out for ya. They might even give you your own." She went to food court and got three slices of pizza and a backed potato smuthered in cheese. Kyo stuffed his pockets full of tokens and went off to play some games. By the time Kyo only had half the tokens left he was starved. He was about to order food but she came up behind him and waved a slice of pizza in his face. "Here, did you think I was going to eat all that?" she asked.

"I wasn't thinking." Kyo replied. He took the pizza out of her hands and sat down at down at the table.

"I only wanted the potato. The pizza was for you, Kisa-chan, and Hiro-kun." Aki said. Kyo nodded and ate his pizza. "I'll be right back. I'm going to find Kisa-chan and Hior-kun." She said. Aki left the foud court and went to find Kisa and Hiro. She found them playing Mrs. Pac Man. "Come on you two, time to eat." She told them.

"Let's die first. We still have one life left!" Hiro said he was so intent on beating her high scroe that he didn't even notice him tummy growling. Kisa just died. She was about to say something when Hiro died.

"Time to go eat." Aki took Kisa's hand and waled back to the food court. When they got there Kyo had just finished his slice of pizza. "Here, pizza! Enjoy. Now it's my turn to go play! Be back soon!" Aki said. "Hey Kyo, let's play a game together!" She said. Kyo got up and walked behind her. They went to a shooting game it was two player. At other acrades Kyo played this game alot. We was unbeatable...or so he thought. Half way into the game Kyo died and Aki won.

"Damn! How could a girl beat me at this game?" Kyo asked. A little kid answered his question.

"Aki can beat any game in a matter of seconds depending on the games speed. Once she upgraded Mrs. Pac Man to go 30 times faster than it was suppposed to. She beat the whole game in about 10 seconds. To this day no one had ever been able to beat her score." the kid was creepy. At least Kyo thought he was.

"That's enough Reece. Go back to your game. We better get back to Kisa nad Hiro." Aki lead the way back to Kisa and Hiro they were still eating.

"Aki-neechan can I have something to drink?" Kisa asked.

"I'll get her something," Kyo said. "Do you want something brat?" Kyo asked Hiro.

"What was hat stupid cat?" Hiro asked. Kyo growled.

"Just get him the samething a Kisa-chan." Aki said before the fiight got any bigger. Kyo nodded and went to the soda machine. Aki looked at the clock on the wall. "We better leave after you two finish your drinks. We have to pack!" Aki said.

"Why?" Hiro asked.

"We are all going on vacation! We are saying that Tohru is going to visit a sick realitvie and we are going to a family reunion. We have those almost every day but still. It's the only way we can go on vacation." Aki said. "Kisa-chan, do you have a bathing suit?" Kisa shook her head no. "Neither do I, we'll go shopping after then. Hiro-kun do you want to come?"

"Sure." Kyo was just comming back with the drinks. He got one for himself and Aki to. Aki had Vinella Coke, Kisa had Sprite, Hiro had the same as Kisa and Kyo had Mountian Dew.

"Kyo we are going to go shopping after, are you comming or are you going back to your project that you wont let anyone see?" Aki asked.

"I'll come." Kyo said.

"Alright is every one done? We can bring our drinks." Aki garbbed all the garbage and threw it away. Kisa grabbed Aki's hand as hey walked out of the arcade. They walked to clothing store and went inside to see if thy had bathing suits. They did Aki found a blue bikini and Kisa found one that was tiger stripped. "Let's try 'em on." Kisa went into one changing room and Aki into another. The bathing suits fit, they didn't come out of the changing rooms becasue they wanted to keep how they looked in them a secret until they got to the beach. Aki took Kisa'a suit and went to pay for them. "Now we have to find bathing suits for you two." Aki said.

"I don't swim. I hate water." Kyo said.

"Well, I don't have to let use my tokens at the arcade and make you pay for them like you'er supposed to and I can blackmail you with A girl beat you at a video game. So let's go find swim suits for you two. To make it fair you don't have to show us what you look like." Aki said. He realized that ahe had set it up.

"You set it up didn't you?" He asked. Aki shook her head and smiled. She went out of the store and waited for Kyo. He cam eout and they went to a store with swim trunks for the boys. Kyo found a pair of orange swim trunks and Hiro found a dark green pair. Both pairs were just a solid color, they didn't have a design. Kyo and Hiro went into the changing room and tried the swim trunks on. They fit perfectly and Aki bought them. After that they went home to pack. Aki had to go to the other side of the city so she could get her things. She liked to live as far away from Akito as possible. Aki packed a week worth of clothes, underthings, tooth brush, hair brush, shapoo and conditoner. The last thing she packed was her bathing suit. She missed he bus to the other side of town so she decided to run. She took to the roof tops. Aki got to the house soon after the bus left the stop nearest the house. She wlked in the door when no one was in the living room and sat down whn Kyo walked out of the kitchen she surprised him.

"What the hell! Do you always have to scare the hell out of me?" Kyo asked. Aki laughed and shook her head yes. Yuki came out and hit him upside the head.

"Stupid cat. She always comes in when no one is looking. Haven't you firgured that out yet? Are you ready?" Yuki asked. Kyo rubbed his head.

"Yes, Kyo you better have packed those trunks I bought you." Aki said knowing he didn't. Kyo walked back up stairs and put them in his suitcase.

"Aki-chan! What am I going to do! I don't have a bathing suit!" Tohru said. Aki sighed.

"We'll be right back. We have to get a bathing suit. Get onto my back we'll get there faster if I run." Tohru climbed up and she took off out the door. Soon they got to the shop where Aki bought her bathing suit. Tohru found a pink one peice she liked. She went into the changing room and tryed it on. It fit. Tohru came out and handed it to Aki. Aki bought it and went outside. Tohru climbed up onto Aki's back. They got back to the house in no time.

"Back already?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah, go put it in your suit case Tohru. So how are we getting to the vacation house?" she asked.

"We are renting a bus. We can't afford a driver though. We were hoping one of us could drive. Well actually we were hoping you could drive." Yuki said.

"Alright. When will-" she was about to ask when the bus beeped.

Someone drove it here and then they left. "Where's Kisa-chan and Hiro-kun?"

"They are on the bus. They were kind enough to pick up those two." Yuki said he grabbed his bags and went out to the bus.

"Everone on the bus now!" Aki yelled. Momiji went running by. Then everone one else went out. Kyo was the last one to go out to the bus. She followed him outside and onto the bus. She turned the bus on and tore out onto the street. They traveled in silence and half way through Momiji started singing 'The Wheels on the Bus' Kisa and Hiro joined in Aki graoned. After they finished the song the sang 'Knick Knack Patty Wack' Soon enough Aki was about to scream for them to shut up. Luckily they saw how it was getting on her neveres so they stopped singing and started talking to each other. They didn't talk to lud so they wouldn't annoy the driver. Momiji-kun walked up to the front of the bus.

"Can we stop? Kisa-chan, Hiro-kun, and I are hungry." Momiji-kun asked.

"Go see if it is alright with the majority of the grounp, if it is we'll stop and get something to eat." Aki told him. Momiji went and asked everyone on the bus if it was alright if they stopped and got something to eat. They all said yes. Momiji walked back to Aki.

"They said is was alright! Can we go to McDonalds!" Momiji asked. He hadn't been there in a while.

"Fine." She pulled into the McDonalds parking lot. "Anyone who is hungry go order what you want. If you don't have money oh well." Kisa, Hiro, Momiji, Haru, Yuki, and Tohru got off the bus.

"Aki-neechan, I don't have any money, can I have some." Kisa had used the voice that Aki couldn't resist, she handed Kisa $20 to get what every she wanted. She told Kisa tht she could keep the change.

"You spoil her way too much." Kyo said.

"I can't resist her and she knows it. I hate little kids!" Aki growled.

"Well, they sure love you." Kyo joked. Aki laughed with him. She rally did hate little kids.

"Yeah, Hiro-kun can't do to me what Kisa-chan does. That's a good thing too." Aki smiled. "We might want to get something to eat, if we don't want to starve." Aki and Kyo got off the bus and walked into the resturant. Aki ordered two Big Mac Meals. "Okay go order what you want, these are mine!" Aki said. She ate as much as Kyo did. Kyo ordered A McFlurry with his meals and sat down with Aki.

"It's been so long since we've had fast food. Usally we always have Tohru's meals. I was starting to get sick of them" Kyo said as he dug in. Aki took a big bite of her meal and ate half of it in one bite. Kyo couldn't even do that. "How do you do that?" Kyo asked.

"Do what? You mean eat about half of the burger in one bite? I had to eat fast or not eat at all remember? I am the sloe daughter Akito, The Bastard. Either I eat it before he changes his mind or I stavre. Remember when you first met me? I was literly a walking sekleten. I think you ram away from me too. You were so cute then, what happened?" she joked Kyo laughed with her. Haru and Yuki were watching from the other side of the resturant.

"You know they make a cute couple, to bad Aki-chan vowed never to date or marry. I think Kyo might make ehr change that. After all, Akito was thinking about haveing them marry in an arragned marraige. Don't speak a word of that to Aki, she'll kill us both." Yuki said to Haru. Haru nodded.

"Truthfully, I don't blame her, I would want to kill Akito if he did that to me. Remember what she looked like when we first met her?" Haru asked. Yuki nodded. "Literly skin and bones. When I first saw her I wanted to kill Akito for doing what he did to her. She has been through more than any of us. We all should admire her. It's amazing how she can smile after what she went through." Haru said. Yuki nodded. They went back to eating and talking about other things.

"If we want to get to the summer house be fore night fall we better pack up." Aki said. Since she was driving she could decide when they left. "Every body withme time to go!" she yelled. People looked at her, she glared at them and they went back to their own business. "Damn people who don't know how to mind their own business." Aki said. Everyone slowly made their way back to the bus. They went to the seats they had preiously occupied. Aki turned on the bus and drove off. They were amazed she hadn't been pulled over. Aki drove like a maniac. The kids were laughing and the older people were holding on for daer life. Soon it started getting dark. Aki speed up and drove even worse. She got to the summer house in record time. Every one grabbed their stuff and ran off the bus. Haur went to hug a tree, and Yuki sat on the ground petting it saying " Ground! Solid ground!" Aki glared. "I don't drive that bad!" she growled at Yuki and Haru.

"Two people have to share a room! Hurry get a room!" Momiji-kun yelled. Everyone ran inside. Aki and Kyo just stood there.

"Well better hurry." She grabbed her stuff and ran into the house. Everyone had found a room. Hiro wasn't sharing a room with Kisa witched amazed Aki. She found the only room with two beds in it. Kyo walked in. "Oh no! I have to share a room with you don't I?" she asked. Kyo nodded

"Yep, we weren't fast enough." Aki grabbed her things and put them under the bed.

"I'm sleeping outside." she grabbed a blanket and jumped out the window and into a tree.

"If you stay out there you are going to get sick." Yuki said from the doorway. He had wanted to see who had to share a bedroom.

"Shut up Yuki!" She growled.

"Yes ma'am!" he mocked. Aki jumped in the window and punched Yuki.

"Don't mock me! I hate it when people do that." she slammed the door.

Aki raided a drawer. "Aha!" she pulled out tape and drew it across the floor down the middle.

"What's that for?" Kyo asked.

"That's your side and this is mine." she said. "If we have to share a room you stay on that side and I'll stay on mine. The only time we can cross the line is when we walk out the door." Aki said.

"Fine, works for me." Kyo said. "How are we going to change?" he asked.

"We'll figure it out in the morning." Aki said sleepily. Soon she fell asleep.

Kyo walked to the door, opened it, and went to the kitchen. He sat down and sunk into his thoughts. Yuki walked into the kitchen and Kyo didn't even notice. Yuki waved his hand infront of Kyo. Kyo didn't even blink. Yuki smacked him upside the head. Kyo came out of his thoughts.

"What the hell was that for!" Kyo yelled. He yelled it loud enough to wake Aki.

"If you are going to think do it in your room." Yuki said. He went to the fridge and got a drink. Before he could take a step Aki was in front of him. He gulped and backed away.

"People are trying to sleep, ya know! Keep quiet or you wont live to see tomarrow. Understand?" she growled her eyes red for the breifest of seconds. It scared Yuki really really really really bad.

"Y-yes!" Kyo and Yuki said in unison.

"Good! Now shut up and go to sleep!" she went back up stairs and went back to sleep.

"Ya know I don't think that was Aki. It was someone else." Kyo said shaking. That Aki had really scared him. "I'm going to hit the sac, don't wake me up, I'm going to sleep in. I suggest you be really quiet." Kyo said. Kyo went up stairs and layed down in his bed away from Aki. He didn't want to see her staring at him if she was awake. He looked at the wall. The last thought he had was Good night Aki. He fell asleep thinking of Aki.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Next Morning

Aki opened her eyes and saw Kyo's sleeping form in the bed acorss from her. She didn't remember anything from when Kyo had woken her up the night before. Aki went into the bathroom and put on clean clothes. She went over to the door and went down stairs. Yuki was already awake and was watchin t.v.

"Don't you do anything other than watch t.v. Yuki?" she asked. When she talked to people the same age as her or oldher than her she didn't put a honorific suffix on the end. Thanks to Akito she sisn't think they deserved it.

"Yes, I do. There is nothing to do rihgt now so I'm watching t.v. We plan to go swimming soon do you want to come?" Yuki asked, finally looking away from the t.v.

"I'll join up with you later, I'm going for a walk. I'm going to wake Kyo up and ask him if he wants to come since he doesn't like water." Aki said. Aki went back up stairs. Kyo was awake. It looked like he had just got up. "Morining!" she said sweetly. "I know you just got up but I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk with me." she said.

"No! I want to sleep, but I was having nightmares." he said.

"Nightmares about what?" she asked.

"About your face!" Kyo said and ducked under the covers.

"HEY! At least I look like a girl and I am one! Unlike you! You look like a girl and you're a boy!" she retorted. She ran down the stairs when she saw Kyo comming after her.

"Get back here! Baka!" he yelled following her. She ran through the front door and he followed.

"HA! I got you outside!" she said. Kyo jumped on her and started tickling her. "AHH! No! Stop!" she yelled. Kyo tickled her more. Soon she was in tears because he was tickling her so bad. Yuki walked outside to see what was going on.

"Look at the two love birds!" Yuki said. Kyo and Aki froze. They looked at Yuki.

"What was that?" Kyo asked.

"Wanna run that by me again?" Aki growled. Yuki wasn't afraid of Kyo but he was afraid of Aki.

"No. I think I should start running now." Aki and Kyo shook thier heads. Yuki ran as fast as he could into the house. He locked the door and shoved things in front of it. Tohru came downstairs and saw Yuki putting things in front of the door.

"Ahh Yuki-kun what are you doing?" She asked.

"I am making sure Aki and Kyo don't get in! I said something I shouldn't have and now they are both mad." Yuki said jumping behind Tohru.

"What did you say?" Tohru asked.

"I saw Kyo tickling Aki and said 'Look at the two love birds!' Now they are comming after me!" Yuki cried. Kisa, Hiro, and Momiji heard the racket outside and came downstairs.

"What's going on?" Momiji asked. Yuki answered him.

"I said something I shouldn't have and now both Aki and Kyo are after me." Yuki said.

"OOOOO! I'll go let them in the side door!" Momiji ran into the kitchen and opened the door before Yuki could stop him. "Aki-chan! Kyo-kun! Over here! Get in this way!" Momiji called. They both looked around the corner of the house and saw Momiji. They ran in the door and looked for Yuki. He had run up into his room and shoved as many things as he had in front of the door. Aki and Kyo pushed as hard as they could. The door didn't budge. Aki ran downstairs and climbed up the side of the house an din through the window. Yuki didn't notice.

"Hiya Yuki!" she said in an evil voice. Yuki went ridged and turned around slowly. Aki was carcking her knuckles. She punched Yuki so hard that he went flying into a wall. Yuki got up and started pulling stuff down from in front of the door. Kyo heard what was going on and waited outside the door. Yuki opened it and got punched again. He flew back into the room and was knocked out cold. Aki turned to Kyo. "How 'bout that walk now?" she asked.

"Yeah, sounds good to me. Where are we going to go?" Kyo asked.

"How about to... I don't know. Just for a walk." Aki said. Kyo nodded and they walked downstairs.

"Where's Yuki-kun?" Tohru asked. There was a loud laugh from upstairs. It was Momiji. He found Yuki and laughed.

"Up stairs. I don't think he will be comming down here any time soon!" Aki laughed. She and Kyo walked out the front door, to take thier walk

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Authors Notes

Aki: HA! He got what he deserved! If Kyo hadn't knocked him out cold I would have done more!

Author: I don't own anything in this story execpt the plot and Aki.

Kyo: Whatever! Hey, I don't have to get locked up and now I can be one of the zodiac! WoooHooo!

Author: That's for me to decide.

Haru: I wasn't in this chapter much.

Aki: Im gald my name means 'Evil'! I carry it out well! Evil laugh

Kyo: You are really starting to freak me out.

Aki: GOOD! Evil laugh

Haru: Shut up already! Hits Aki on the head with a metal baseball bat

Author: Oh no! You didn't just hit Aki did you?

Haru: Yes I did.

Ed: You know I still havn't got her back. Can I have that bat? Haru hands Ed bat

Aki: GRRRRR! Haru! Beats Haru to a pulp and turnd to Ed Do you want to hit me with that?

Ed:drops bat and runs for his life

Aki:Thought so

Kyo:goes over to Haru and kicks him Haru jumped back in pain Man, you really did a number on him.

Author: Ya know I can make him heal in seconds.Haru get up and is healed completly

Aki: Damn Bitch!

Yuki: You didn't! O well every one knows better to hit you now

Kyo: Whan did that damn rat get here?

Yuki: I have been here and been quite unlike some people

Aki:Is this going somewhere rat boy?

Yuki: It might!

Aki: Bring it on! Bastard!

Yuki: Oh now its on! attacked Aki and Aki blocks Aki hits Yuki knocks him out cold

Aki: He wasn't much

Haru: I'm alive! Yeah!

Kyo: Oh shut up, you were never dead.

Aki: Yeah, even if I wanted I couldn't kill you until after I kill Akito

Akito: What was that?

Aki: Die you son of a bitch! Hits Akito on the face so hard that his neck snapped That was to easy! Come out you bastard!

Author: Aki, I'm not going to let you kill the real Akito in the Author's Notes!

Aki: When will I kill him then!

Author: When I say so!

Haru: I'm gettin soda! Who wants one?

Aki: I do!

Kyo: Throw me one!

Author: Not the ones on the door of the fridge those are the ones with Alchol in them!

Haru: doesn't even hear her. Grabs soda off door. Throws one to Kyo and hits him on the head. Throws one to Aki, she catches it and drinks it

Kyo: What the hell was that for?

Haru: You didn't catch it so it's your fault to got hit in the head.

Aki: Hey! Look what I found! Rev's up ATV and Runs Author over HA! Man can I do that again?

Author: Heals in a second and gets back up No!

Yuki: Well we better go before this gets bad! Got up about 5 minutes ago, Pulls down a curtian so no one can see

Everyone: BYE!

Aki: Watch out Kyo! Runs Kyo over Oops! NOT! rolls on floor laughing very hard


End file.
